


The Rough With The Smooth

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, ficathon: santa_pros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie follows Ray into a club and discovers Ray likes very rough sex with strangers. He proposes an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough With The Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayheyred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/gifts).



> Written in 2005 for the Santa_Pros Christmas fic exchange for Shayheyred. Betaed by Annie B, Fluterbev and Mason.

It was really just chance that Bodie saw Ray that night. Another minute earlier or later and he would have driven by and missed Ray completely. When he thinks back on that night he can't regret it but he knows his life would have been easier if he had.

He was on his way to pick up an accommodating young lady named Sandra who didn't mind being asked out for dinner at the last minute. He was cheerfully contemplating the likely end of the evening when he spotted Ray on the pavement up ahead. He recognised his partner's walk instantly even from this distance.

'What's he doing here? He told me he had a date with Maria. Can't be meeting her round here; the East End isn't her style. And what the _hell_ is he wearing? Never seen that get up before.'

With a mischievous grin, Bodie decided to pull up behind Ray and honk loudly, hoping to startle him. But before he could reach him, Ray turned down a small one-way street, so Bodie halted at the corner, deprived of his joke. For a moment, he debated dropping it and just going on to meet Sandra, but his curiosity was aroused.

Ray was being secretive and Bodie took that as a personal challenge. He'd do a little surveillance and tease Ray about it in the morning. Pleased with his plan, Bodie quickly parked the car. Hurrying back to the corner, he was just in time to see Ray enter a building that had no sign indicating what type of establishment it was.

When Bodie reached the building and attempted to enter, a large, bald man in black leather and chains barred the way and demanded an entrance fee. Bodie blinked at the doorman's appearance but handed over the money. Definitely not Ray's sort of place. This was getting interesting.

The doorman frowned at him. "Haven't seen you here before. D'you know what sort of club this is?"

He could hazard a guess. "Yeah," Bodie said, giving the man his best glare. His body language shifted slightly into a more aggressive stance.

The doorman's eyes narrowed, his big, beefy arms crossed over his chest. After a few moments of staring Bodie down, his eyes swept over Bodie's body with a peculiar smile. "They'll like you, all right. Go on in, sweetheart."

Feeling unsettled and irritable, Bodie pushed roughly past the man and entered. At first glance, the place looked like a disco, music blaring, crowded with dancers, bar in the corner. A second glance revealed that the dancers were all men. Christ, who the bloody hell could Ray be meeting here and why?

The place was less well lit than the usual, and he couldn't see Ray anywhere. He started making his way over to the bar, glaring around fiercely to forestall any advances.

At the crowded bar, he had to wait five minutes before the barman reached him. Bodie ordered a pint of lager and asked the barman if he'd seen a slender man, medium height, dark, curly hair, green eyes, smashed cheekbone. At the mention of the cheekbone, recognition flickered in the barman's eyes and he grinned. "That one. Yeah, he's here. You can find him upstairs."

Frowning at the salacious tone in the barman's voice, Bodie thanked him. He spotted the stairs in the back and made his way carefully through the crowd, trying not to spill his pint or get pinched... too often. Finally, he gave up on the lager, dropping the half-empty glass on a nearby table.

At the stairs, his way was blocked by two men, drunkenly groping as they slowly made their way up, one step at a time. Impatiently, Bodie finally said, "Hurry it up, will you?"

The two men turned indignantly and stopped at the sight of Bodie. Their suddenly avid expressions made Bodie's eyes roll even as he forced himself not to take a step back. "No," he said firmly. "I'm taken. Now move it, fellas."

With disappointed grumbling, the two men climbed the stairs at Bodie's continued prompting. At the top, Bodie slipped past them and moved along the hallway. He bumped into another couple against a wall and apologised as they cursed him out. Damn, it was darker here than downstairs. The first open doorway showed him why.

There were men going at it like blazes on the mattresses on the floor and the couch. Other men stood around watching, some of them with their cocks in hand. 'Christ, it's like a Roman orgy in here. Only without the class,' Bodie thought to himself, as he forced himself to take a few steps into the room and look round. Relieved that Ray wasn't here, he continued further down the hall, stopping to check each room.

He found Ray in the fourth one. To be more precise, he _heard_ Ray in the fourth, since he couldn't actually see over the crowd of men spilling out into the hallway, necks craned as they watched whatever was going on inside. He couldn't see him and he'd certainly never heard Ray make those kinds of hungry, desperate noises, but it was definitely Ray.

Jaw clenched, Bodie pushed through the group, meeting protests with a glare so fierce that men just made way. When he was close enough to see Ray, he stopped, mouth dropping, feeling absolutely stupid with shock. It wasn't as if he hadn't known, from the moment he'd heard the barman say, 'upstairs' in that tone of voice, that he would find Ray going at it with a man, but he'd expected it to be something more like what he'd seen on the mattresses. A simple fucking and frankly, if he thought about it at all, Ray doing the fucking. A passive Ray was inconceivable.

Well, at least he knew Ray _that_ well. The rest of it had him feeling like Alice gone down the bleedin' hole.

Ray stood naked, face to the wall, arms stretched up, cuffed and chained to a bar above his head. A huge man, burly and muscled like one of those bodybuilders, stood behind him, large hands gripping Ray by the hips, arse muscles flexing rhythmically as he thrust in and out of Ray. Ray was struggling desperately, throwing his body about, cursing and threatening the man, who simply ignored him, going about his business with steady, machine-like precision.

For a moment, Bodie thought Ray was actually unwilling, and he took a step forward. Then, the big man impatiently slapped Ray's arse, the crack of it loud in the room. Ray howled and the man did it again, grinning. Ray's struggles increased, his curses breaking down into moans and pleadings, and even Bodie could tell that Ray's frenzy was driven by lust, not fear.

Bodie swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. He couldn't stop staring, mesmerised by the sight of this primal Ray, sweat gleaming, muscles taut and in constant motion, as he writhed and twisted on a stranger's cock. Ray flung his head from side to side and Bodie caught glimpses of his face, teeth bared, grimacing with lust, ugly and intensely erotic at the same time.

A hand suddenly pressed against Bodie's crotch, and he became aware of just how hard he was. The knowledge froze him for a second, long enough for the hand to rub firmly against him several times. An intense jolt of pleasure made him shudder before he reached down to pull the hand away, glaring at the owner standing next to him. Undaunted, the man leaned forward to mutter roughly in his ear, "Want a blow job?"

For a moment, he saw himself there, watching Ray get fucked raw, while some anonymous man knelt in front of him in the crowd and sucked him off. His cock twitched violently and Bodie swayed. The other man licked his lips and reached for Bodie's zipper.

Out. He had to get out of here. Turning, Bodie shoved through the crowd, uncaring of protests or the possibility of a fight. He tore down the stairs, through the dancers and out the door. Once outside, Bodie leaned against a lamp post and gulped the fresh night air.

'Jesus. What the bloody hell was that?'

No way was he attracted to Ray Doyle. They'd been partnered for four years. It would have shown up long before this, right? So why couldn't he stop thinking about what he'd just seen?

Ignore it. Ignore the throbbing in his trousers. It was the shock and the... circumstances, all those men... doing things. He'd just been carried along by the crowd. That's all it was. Nothing to do with Ray, really.

That's what he told himself all the way back to the car. It wasn't until he was in and turning the ignition, that he realised he'd left before Ray came. Bodie had to physically grip the steering wheel to keep himself from going back. Gritting his teeth, he made himself drive off to Sandra's. If a man was hungry enough, it didn't matter what he fed it. Hunger was hunger.

Once at Sandra's, he bent all his considerable powers of persuasion to seducing her right then and there. Forget the dinner. Sandra pouted and reluctantly gave in. Desperate for distraction, Bodie was faster and rougher than usual, and he knew halfway through the sex that Sandra wouldn't see him again. Closing his eyes against her resentment, Bodie fucked himself into a stupor of sexual bliss. Only at the end, when he was coming like a freight train, did the image of Ray's face lost in pleasure come back to him.

Shaken and feeling a little guilty, Bodie tried to apologise as he was getting dressed. Sandra would have none of it. Bodie could just march himself right out the door and not come back, thank you. It was a relief to get out of her flat and Bodie went home to his own bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling for hours, before he finally fell asleep.

* * * * *

Ray watched the grass they'd been meeting with climb out of the car and walk off, before turning to Bodie and demanding, "All right, I've had enough of this. What is going on with you, Bodie? You've been moping for days now. And don't try to fob me off with some weak excuse, either."

Bodie stopped staring out the window and gave Ray a pitying glance. "I don't know what you're talking about, mate."

Ray's eyes narrowed. "You don't? How about this then? I just spent fifteen minutes getting Shorty to spill his guts about the robberies the Harris mob are pulling to bankroll their gun transactions. And I was waiting the whole time for you to jump in and shake him up a little -- like you always do! -- and not a peep out of you. You just sat there staring out the window like you were alone and me and Shorty invisible. You're not pulling your weight, Bodie. Something's distracting you and I don't like it."

Bodie shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to admit that he'd been surreptitiously staring at Ray's mouth and wondering what it would feel like. "I knew you could handle Shorty. You didn't need me."

"That's not the point!" Ray's voice rose in annoyance. "You're my partner. We work together and, if you'd done your part, we'd have wrung Shorty dry in minutes. What happens when things get serious? You going to stand there staring into nothing while I deal with the bad guys on my own?"

"No," Bodie said sullenly. "I'll back you up like always. You know that, Ray."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't," Ray snapped.

Bodie glared at him, angry and a little hurt. He hadn't been that out of it, surely? He thought back over the last couple of days and winced. Wiping a hand over his face, he sighed. "Sorry."

Ray seemed mollified by the apology and backed down a little. "Look, you might as well tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

A short burst of laughter escaped Bodie before he could stop it. Ray wanted to help? When he _was_ the problem? That was rich. Damn it, the touchy bugger was glaring at him again.

"You really want to know?" Bodie asked.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I do. You need to get it sorted out, before someone gets hurt."

"All right." Bodie rubbed sweaty palms off on his thighs. Ray's eyes followed the movement, which didn't make Bodie any more comfortable. He took a deep breath. "I saw you Thursday night."

Bodie saw the moment confusion changed to alarm as Ray's eyes flickered away. "Yeah? So what?"

"You went into a gay club."

Ray's jaw set. "That bother you? That I might have gay friends and join them for a drink now and then?"

"Ray! I saw you upstairs. I saw what you were doing." Bodie gave an unhappy little laugh. "Well, me and about thirty other blokes saw it all."

"You followed me," Ray said dully. His shoulders slumped. "Does Cowley know?"

"What? No! It wasn't an assignment, Ray. I happened to be driving past and spotted you just as you went in. Cowley doesn't know a thing, thank God." Bodie stopped, as a horrid thought occurred to him. "At least, I don't think he knows. I didn't tell him and you've not been sacked, so I think we're okay. But that's the point, Ray. What you're doing is bloody stupid and you've got to stop."

"I'm careful, you know. I don't do it often, maybe twice a year, I don't go to the same place each time, and I take extra precautions to throw off any followers. If you hadn't stumbled onto me, you wouldn't have known either," Ray pointed out.

Bodie stared at him in disbelief. "You've been lucky so far, sunshine. But it won't last. I described you to the bartender and he immediately recognised you and knew what you were up to. There were thirty witnesses who saw you and would recognise you again." Bodie added dryly, "You were quite memorable. I'm telling you that this is not a secret. It's bound to get out if you keep this up. Christ, it might even be too late."

The anger in his eyes fading away as Bodie spoke, Ray finally sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Bodie took in the still figure of his partner and spoke more gently. "Why'd you do it, Ray? I didn't even know you were gay."

"I'm not. Not really," Ray said quietly, not looking at Bodie. "Fooled around some as a kid, but that was it. I like women, you know that. It's just... I needed it."

"You needed... _that_?" Bodie repeated in surprise. "Why the hell would you need that?"

Ray shrugged. "I just do, that's all. It's being in CI5. I know the work matters and I don't regret it at all. It's just hard for me knowing that Cowley's made us into killing machines with hair trigger reactions. That saves lives, ours and everybody those bastards don't get the chance to hurt. But then I walk around ordinary people and realise I could kill them just like that. Just being careless is enough. Me with my bloody temper -- I have to watch myself all the time. I get so tired of holding back sometimes. When it builds up, I have to get rid of it somehow and this works for me. Afterwards, I feel stripped clear and ready to go on again."

"Getting fucked up the arse in front of strangers is what works for you?" Bodie winced at the tone of shocked outrage that came out of his mouth.

Ray shot him a sideways glance of cynical amusement. It was the first time he'd looked at Bodie since his little announcement. "Thought that was it. It bothers you that I'm a bumboy, does it?"

"Don't see why anyone would want to, that's all," Bodie said casually, sweating as the image of fucking Ray's bum swamped him.

"Tried it the other way and it wasn't enough. I was still too much in control. This way I'm tied up and I can fight and let loose as much as I need to and it doesn't matter because I can't do anything but take whatever the bloke chooses to do to me. It feels a bit odd at first but once I got used to it, I quite liked it."

The idea of Ray helpless and being forced to take everything Bodie did to him made Bodie shudder. He could feel his cock hardening in his suddenly too-tight trousers. Oh Christ, don't think about it, don't think about it.

Misreading Bodie's silence for disapproval, Ray asked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Bodie said, his voice coming out harsher than he'd intended.

"I don't think I can," Ray admitted. "Not and stay sane in CI5."

"Right." Bodie took a deep breath and said the stupidest thing he could possibly have said. "It'll have to be me then."

Ray just gaped at him and Bodie went on, "You can't go back. Cowley'll find out for sure. He'll never believe I didn't know about this and now he'll be right. I don't want to lose you as a partner, so... It'll have to be me."

"Are you insane?!" The mixture of shock and disapproval on Ray's face almost had Bodie bursting into laughter. Then Ray's eyes swept the length of Bodie's body and halted on his crotch. The sudden shift in body language from defensive to predatory and the hot, knowing eyes Ray lifted to meet Bodie's gaze, had Bodie silently panicking. "Maybe you _are_ serious at that. I didn't know you were gay either."

"I.. I'm not," Bodie insisted weakly, staring at Ray in fascination as he leaned forward. "I didn't think I was."

Ray hummed speculatively and put his hand on Bodie's cock. The strangled moan Bodie made would have embarrassed him if he wasn't so engrossed in watching Ray unzip and pull him out.

"Nice," Ray approved and began pulling at Bodie with smooth, quick strokes. Bodie gave a frantic look round for passers-by, then let his legs fall open and his head drop back against the car seat. Fuck! The only sound in the car was his heavy panting as he pushed up to meet Ray's downward strokes. In less than a minute, he was coming all over himself.

Ray generously let him have several minutes to lie there and recover before his amused voice said, "So do you think you can keep your mind on work now?"

Without opening his eyes, Bodie cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, just need to drive by my flat so I can change."

"Right," Ray agreed, starting the motor. "And I can wash my hands."

Bodie opened his eyes and looked over at Ray. The two men burst into laughter. It was going to be okay, thought Bodie with relief. They'd made it through this and... his gut tightened in anticipation.

* * * * *

"3.7 over and out." Bodie finished his report and put the RT away. Turning to Ray, he stopped short at the sensual, lazy look of speculation on Ray's face. His pulse started racing just a little faster. "Ray?"

"You have any plans for this evening?"

Just you, sunshine. "Not a one," Bodie said, with a bright smile.

"Let's get a takeaway and go back to my place. That suit you?" Ray asked, as he started the car.

"Fish and chips or Indian?" Bodie asked earnestly, as if the choice of food were all important to his decision.

The amused look Ray threw at him as he pulled away from the kerb showed that Ray wasn't fooled a bit. "Anything you like, mate. Anything at all."

Bodie pursed his lips and frowned, making a show of thinking it over. "Fish and chips then. Don't think I fancy second-hand curry tonight."

Ray just smiled as he kept his gaze on the street ahead, but Bodie noticed the speedometer going up. Smirking, he was more than pleased that Ray was eager, as well.

They called at the chippy and drove to Ray's flat. Conversation flagged as they set about eating quickly. Bodie ate with his usual gusto but the food paled in comparison to his concentrated awareness of Ray. Catching Ray's eyes gave him a jolt in his guts every time and the few accidental touches of knees under the table had Bodie literally aching by the end of the meal. Ray's sly, knowing smile through the entire thing didn't help a bit.

Finally, Ray pushed back his plate and stood. "You take care of this lot, and I'll take care of... everything else."

Mouth dry, heart suddenly racing, Bodie watched Ray head off to the loo. Ray shut the door behind him and Bodie dropped his head to the table with a groan. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't eaten so much, because his stomach was roiling. God, was he really going to do this? His cock throbbed in answer. Hell, yes.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and began gathering up the remnants of the meal. After throwing the rubbish in the bin, he started washing up the utensils and cups.

Ray came out of the loo and went into his bedroom. Bodie concentrated on rinsing the cup in his hand properly.

All too soon, Ray came out of the bedroom and went over to his stereo, turning on the radio. He spent some time selecting a station with rock and then raised the volume to just this side of objectionable. Then he came over to stand in front of Bodie, who was leaning against the sink, just watching him.

"Isn't that a bit loud?" Bodie asked.

Ray shrugged. "Don't want the neighbours to hear me yelling."

Oh God. Bodie's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

Ray looked at him and cocked his head to one side. "Having second thoughts?"

Bodie shook his head, mute.

"Well, come on then." Ray turned and walked over to his bedroom. Turning at the doorway, he placed one hand high on the doorframe, the other on his cocked hip, and struck a pose. It was such a typical Ray Doyle pose, challenging and sexually aware, that Bodie snorted with amusement.

Right, he thought. Enough with the shrinking violet bit. Let's do this. With a mixture of determination and eagerness, he pushed off from the sink and went to join Ray.

Ray was already undressing, busy fingers working the buttons on his shirt open. Bodie looked around. The bed was turned down and the bedside table had been cleared off, the lamp and usual clutter over in the corner, out of the way.

Ray followed his glance as he slipped the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "Breakables," he said briefly.

Bodie nodded, staring at the items on the pillow, a pair of lined handcuffs, a gag, and a small jar of what he assumed was lubrication. He met Ray's amused glance.

"Works better if you take off yours too." Ray was shoving his trousers down and kicking off his shoes to pull his legs free one at a time.

Right. Mechanically, Bodie began undressing whilst watching Ray. Once the clothes were off, Ray sat down cross-legged on the bed and leaned back on his hands, displaying his erection. It was a good-size, dark red in colour, but not as thick as Bodie's. Bodie's mouth quirked as he realised that winning the cock competition made him feel like he had an advantage, however slight, over Ray. He needed it too, Bodie thought, amused at himself, as he caught the jar Ray tossed in his direction.

Ray nodded at Bodie's hard-on. "Better slick up now. You won't get the chance later." At Bodie's quirked eyebrow, Ray shrugged. "Already took care of myself."

In the loo while Bodie was washing up. Bodie shivered slightly at the thought of Ray making himself ready for him. Opening the jar, he scooped up some of the greasy stuff and smoothed it along his cock. It felt good and he jacked himself a couple of times, aware of Ray's heated gaze on him. He put the jar on the bedside table and stood there, waiting.

Ray nodded and moved to kneel at the head of the bed. Taking the gag in his hands, he looked at Bodie. "I'm going to be a bit off my head, not knowing what I'm doing. Watch out for my legs; I kick." The gag was quickly tied around his head and then Ray was snapping one of the cuffs around a wrist. He looped the cuff through a bed slat and closed the second cuff on his other wrist. Secured, he tugged once to test the hold and nodded in satisfaction.

Bodie was startled as Ray instantly transformed from casually seductive to on guard, every muscle tensed and expectant, narrowed eyes alert for an attack. He knew this Ray intimately but was used to seeing him in the field or at Macklin's, not in the bedroom. It didn't mesh with any concept of sexual behaviour that Bodie knew and for a moment he just stood there, flummoxed. It was the deep disappointment creeping into Ray's eyes that broke him out of it. He cursed himself for a fool and moved into a fighting stance, watching Ray warily. The flicker of gratitude in Ray's eyes told him he was on the right track.

Bodie approached the bed cautiously and reached for Ray. In a flash, Ray slid down to lean on one elbow and his leg snapped out viciously at Bodie's head. Only his trained reflexes saved him. One arm went up to block the kick, then slid along the leg to grab the ankle and pull. Ray was dragged off balance and down the bed, halting only when his arms were pulled tight by the cuffs. Ray gave a pleased grunt and kicked wildly with the other leg, connecting solidly enough to bruise.

Bodie managed to catch hold of the free leg and was abruptly pulled forward as Ray brought both knees to his chest and then drove them straight into Bodie's solar plexus. Bodie was flung backwards against the wall and slid down to the floor, stunned. He was busy catching his breath, so it took him a while to realise the wheezing sound Ray was making behind the gag was laughter.

Bodie pushed himself off the floor and grinned through bared teeth at Ray, who suddenly didn't look half as amused. His voice was low and confident now. "No more messin' about, Ray. I always could take you and now I'm proving it."

Easily fending off the flurry of kicks aimed at him, Bodie soon snagged Ray's ankles again. This time he was ready for Ray's tricks and braced himself against the pull. Then as Ray overextended himself, Bodie heaved upward, lifted Ray's entire body off the bed, flipped him over with a grunt and smashed him back down on the bed. Ray landed hard on his stomach and Bodie jumped onto Ray's back, gleefully riding the thrashing man beneath him.

As soon as Ray realised Bodie couldn't be thrown off, he relaxed. Not letting his guard down for an instant, Bodie cautiously slid backward until he was seated on Ray's upper thighs. Gritting his teeth against the drumming of Ray's bony heels on his back, Bodie contemplated Ray's arse in front of him.

Years in the military had given Bodie a lot of opportunity to view men's bums and Ray's was an especially fine specimen, well rounded and smooth. He caressed both cheeks and then impulsively slapped them. The meaty sound of it pleased him, as well as the flush that appeared. Ray protested indignantly.

"You liked it well enough the other night in the club," Bodie pointed out, complacently. "You don't get a choice here, sunshine. It's what _I_ want that counts now." Ray's quick intake of breath and the grinding of his hips into the bed told Bodie this was the way to go. He leaned forward to whisper in Ray's ear. "Nothing you can do to stop me."

Ray's moan had a desperate, pleading quality to it that went straight to Bodie's cock. He nuzzled against Ray's curls a moment, then slid down a fraction to bite Ray's shoulder. Careful not to clamp down too hard, he nevertheless refused to let go as Ray yelled into his gag and struggled beneath him. Reaching down between them, Bodie pushed his thumb into Ray. Ah Christ, Ray hadn't been kidding about preparing himself. Bodie's thumb easily slid into the hot, slicked channel. Ray froze for a split second and then he pushed his arse up, taking Bodie in deeper.

Bodie broke off the bite, licking the red indentations left behind, and pressing a kiss against it. "Too eager, Ray," he said roughly. "I'm not ready yet." He pressed his thumb in further and stroked along the inside wall. Ray groaned and strained against him. "You like that? I can tell you do."

Bodie sat up and worked his thumb inside Ray, watching him hump the bed. With his other hand, he began smacking Ray's arse hard, while still stroking him inside. Bodie bit his lip hard as his own cock throbbed at the sight. Patience, he told himself.

When Ray's cheeks were red and hot to the touch, Bodie finally stopped. He watched Ray for a moment as the man stopped writhing and realised the stimulation was gone. "D'you want me inside you now?" He was pleased as Ray nodded frantically. "That's good, Ray, because I don't think I can wait another minute to have you." Without further ceremony, Bodie laid down on Ray, shoved his knees between Ray's legs to spread them, and thrust into his arse.

"Oh fuck," Bodie groaned and pressed his forehead against the back of Ray's neck, struggling not to come. The hot, tight feel of Ray around his aching cock was perfect. He had a moment to savour it, before Ray was on the move again. Bodie tightened his grip, wanting his partner to feel safe in the knowledge that Bodie had him under control. Now Ray's frantic cries sounded like they had at the club, going absolutely wild for it.

Bodie gritted his teeth and began pumping fast and hard, desperately willing himself to last.

After a few incredible minutes riding the edge of orgasm, Bodie could tell Ray was close. He looked down the struggling man with his face buried in the sheets and realised he was going to miss seeing Ray's face as he came. After all the time he'd spent over the last few days imagining it.

Like a shot, he pulled out and flipped Ray over onto his back. Before Ray could do more than squawk in outrage, Bodie had those long legs up over Ray's head with his full weight on one arm pressing them down hard against Ray's chest, and his free hand frantically guiding his cock back in. He slid in with a satisfied grunt and loomed above Ray, bracing himself with a hand on each of Ray's thighs just above the knee.

Looking down at Ray, Bodie growled, "Go on then. Let go. I've got you and there's nothing you can do but take it." Then he started up the short, hard thrusts that had driven Ray crazy before.

For a moment, Ray's eyes cleared, actually seeing Bodie, and the fierce look of amusement, gratitude and affection made Bodie's heart lurch. Then Ray closed his eyes, threw his head back until his neck tendons strained and tried to buck Bodie off. But Bodie was prepared and braced for it, and nothing Ray tried moved him more than a few inches from side to side.

Briefly, Bodie hoped to God that the neighbours weren't paying attention to Ray's continuous muffled yells, then his attention was focused completely on the exquisite sensations building in his cock. He wasn't going to be able to hold off any longer.

He stared into Ray's clenched face, caught between beauty and ugliness, as Ray blindly rushed towards his own ecstasy. Then Ray's expression shattered as he came. Bodie caught his breath in amazement before the insistent clenching around his cock pushed him over into an agonising, exquisite climax.

Bodie lay there stunned and gasping for breath, until Ray shifted and made urgent sounds. "Sorry," he grunted and reluctantly pushed himself up and off Ray to fall to the side. Ray groaned and slowly lowered his legs to the bed. He was breathing heavily in and out of his nose and Bodie realised Ray couldn't get the gag off himself. Heaving himself up on an elbow, he began awkwardly working the gag loose.

As he pulled it away, Ray smiled at him. "Key's in the drawer."

It took Bodie a second to understand, then he reached over and fumbled through the drawer in the bedside table for the key. He unlocked the cuffs with difficulty and then collapsed back on the bed, as Ray rubbed his wrists and then his thigh muscles with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn, I'm sore. Be walking like an old man for days," he informed Bodie enthusiastically. Bodie smiled back at him, enjoying the sight of Ray relaxed and happy. "You were brilliant, Bodie. Exactly what I needed. Thanks, mate."

Ray yawned and reached down to pull up the covers. "Well, I'm knackered. Do me a favour and lock up on your way out?" With that, Ray closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bodie watched Ray sleeping, knowing he wasn't going to be able to move from this bed without resting for a bit first. 'I just fucked Ray Doyle,' he thought in amazement. It was strange looking at Ray and seeing, not just his working partner, but his lover now. Not something he'd have guessed would happen in a million years.

It occurred to him that they hadn't even kissed yet. Take care of that tomorrow, he thought and dropped off to sleep at last.

* * * * *

In the morning, Bodie woke up alone. When he got up and wandered out, Ray was in the kitchen eating a breakfast of toast and tea. Despite his almost indecent air of satisfaction, Ray simply nodded at Bodie and said indifferently, "When you're dressed, I'll drop you off at your place to change."

So that's how Ray wanted to play it. Bodie forced himself to yawn and nod agreeably before heading back to the bedroom. He sat down heavily on the bed and closed his eyes. Stupid bugger, he thought. It was just a one off then. What had he been expecting? Ray Doyle wanting to play at happy lovers? Not bloody likely.

He managed to get himself dressed and went out to where Ray stood waiting, impatiently jingling the car keys. Silently, Bodie followed Ray out and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Ray dropped him off at his flat. Just as Bodie swung the car door open, Ray asked, "So we'll do this again in six months?"

Bodie stared at him a moment, hearing the interest under the carefully casual tone, then nodded briskly. "Sure, it's a date." He got out, slammed the door shut, and watched Ray drive off before going inside to get ready for work.

It wasn't six months, after all. Less than three weeks later, Ray began eyeing him and brushing up against him 'accidentally'. It came as no surprise at all, when Ray turned to him at the end of the day to ask, "Takeaway at my place?"

Bodie resentfully rode him fast and brutal that night, deliberately leaving bruises, moving Ray about like a mannequin, using Ray the way Ray used him. He didn't bother turning Ray over to see his face. If Ray noticed the difference, he didn't say a word that wasn't breathlessly admiring before falling asleep. That time, Bodie made sure to get up straight away and leave.

When the third time came round two weeks later, Bodie had talked himself out of his snit. The sex was too bloody good to spoil it with sulking. If all Ray Doyle wanted was a good, hard fucking, Bodie was happy to give it to him.

To Bodie's relief, they soon settled back into the normal way of things, working together better than ever. Still Cowley's best team, with just this one private addition to the partnership that no one else needed to know about. And if Bodie sometimes felt a nagging sense that something important had slipped out of his grasp, what of it? Ray was still the best partner and friend he'd ever had. Sometimes you just had to take the rough with the smooth.


End file.
